From Happiness, to Nothing, to Better Than Before
by the gurl down the lane
Summary: Hi!This story is rated PG13 for some romance with girls and boys. I hope you like it and please review!CHAPPIE 2 IS UP!
1. The Rush

From Happiness, to Nothing, to Better Than Before  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I've just got a copy of it.  
  
I checked my clock again. 7:00. In 15 minutes I would be able to leave work.  
  
After graduating from college, I found a job as a game tester in Petalscale City. I fought the bloodiest battles, raced to most challenging races, and bent my brain over backwards in the most confusing puzzles before they even were shown on a store shelf.  
  
I whirled around in my swivel chair and then turned back to a solitaire game I'd been working on since 6:00.  
  
When it was 7:15 on the dot, I leaped out of my chair and scooped up all of my stuff into my duffle bag.  
  
I ran out of my office after shutting down my computer and headed out of the door.  
  
My apartment was only a few blocks away so I walked home.  
  
When I stepped inside of my room, the fresh aroma of pine needles filled my nostrils. I threw my bag down and went to the refrigerator to find myself some dinner.  
  
I fished out a microwave dinner and heated that for a quick repast.  
  
I sat in front of the T.V. while I ate. Cartoon network is always fun to watch so that's what I did.  
  
After that I went to bed.  
  
The next morning, when I woke up, Dad was hanging over me.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed and I pulled the covers over me.  
  
Dad scowled. "You were supposed to be ready to go an hour ago!!"  
  
"Ready?" I asked. "For what?" Dad scowled again.  
  
"You don't remember!?!? You don't remember that Grandpa died?!?!?!" he questioned furiously.  
  
"Of course I remember!" I argued.  
  
"You were supposed to take over the farm!!" Dad yelled. "You inherited it!"  
  
"What!?!?!?!"  
  
"Get ready!! You have to meet the ferry in and hour and a half!" I scrambled out of bed and showered.  
  
"I will take care of your apartment room." Dad explained as I pulled my overalls on and screwed my blue and orange cap on backwards over my chestnut colored hair.  
  
I hurriedly packed suitcases and Dad checked his watch. "C'mon Drew!! 45 minutes!!"  
  
I tossed stuff randomly into a case and slammed them shut.  
  
Dad was tapping his foot impatiently as I ran up to him with three suitcases bundled up into my arms.  
  
He helped by carrying one and we ran out the door.  
  
"25 minutes." Dad mumbled as we rushed down the road.  
  
Finally I could see the harbor getting closer and closer.  
  
White sails hung in the deep blue sky and dirty water splashed around at the dock.  
  
I threw my suitcases on board and leaped in along with them.  
  
I stood up and saw someone letting the ropes that were tied to the boat go.  
  
I waved to my Dad and called "Goodbye Drew!!!!!!!!"  
  
I waved back until I couldn't see him anymore.  
  
When I turned around I was already starting to feel seasick.  
  
I grabbed my suitcases and went to the nearest cabin to sleep.  
  
~Many Hours Later~  
  
I woke up and stretched.  
  
As I looked around the room I saw my suitcases in the corner..and my alarm clock smashed on the floor!!!!!  
  
I sprang out of bed and grabbed my stuff.  
  
When I got the deck, I could see that the boat was leaving a small beach.  
  
That was the beach from Grandpa's town!!!!!! I threw my suitcases like Frisbees and they landed in the sand.  
  
Then I leaped off of the boat, hoping to reach the dock. I didn't.  
  
Instead I fell into the salty water and was swallowed up by a large wave, made by the boat.  
  
I struggled and struggled to get back up. No luck.  
  
Then a soft hand grabbed my wrist and started to pull me up...p #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
So do you like it? If you do then please, please, please, PLEASE review. I hop you look forward to the next chapter!!! ~the gurl down the lane 


	2. Elli Time!

Hi!! I hop that you enjoyed the first chapter!!! (I try to leave it at suspense) Disclaimer: I don't own it!!!! ONLY A COPY OF THE GAME!! There I said it! Now I'll write the story. #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# Last sentence of last chapter: Then a soft hand grabbed my wrist and started to pull me up.  
  
I sputtered and coughed as I was brought to the surface. I grabbed onto the dock and pulled myself up.  
  
When I was lying on the dock, I saw a beautiful girl.  
  
She had short brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a blue dress on with an apron. She looked worried.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked in a concerned voice, she tried to wipe off some of the sand on her baby blue sleeve.  
  
I nodded my head, salt water sloshed around in my stomach. Then I fainted.  
  
Next thing I knew I was lying in a bed. The sheets were the same color as the girl's clothes.  
  
I took a chance to look around the room before the girl entered the room, wiping her hands with a towel.  
  
She noticed that I had awakened and threw the towel onto a rocking chair in the room.  
  
"You OK?" she asked again. "Please tell me the truth this time."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." I answered and started to get out of bed.  
  
She helped me to my feet and led me into another room.  
  
Fancy wallpaper was on the walls; a shiny wooden counter with a glass shelf built in, and a cash register sat on top.  
  
I peered through the glass. The sights in there were mouth watering.  
  
I saw pies that were packed with juicy fruit, cakes that were coated with icing, and cookies in pretty pink wrapping.  
  
I heard chair legs pushing against the tile.  
  
I looked up and the girl had pulled out a chair for me at a table. I grinned my usual toothy grin and leaped into the chair at the table.  
  
The girl pushed my chair in; I was feeling like a two-year-old with her treating me like this.  
  
She hurried to the back room and brought out a fluffy piece of cake.  
  
I great fully took it and dug in with a fork she gave me.  
  
The girl seated herself across from me and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Elli! Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Drew." I said through a mouthful of Elli's delicious chocolate cake.  
  
Elli giggled and then continued. "Oh yeah, I remember you. I saw you when you went to stay at your Grandpa's. You also hung out with Karen." She frowned at this.  
  
I blushed, all of a sudden remembering that small (well really big) promise that I had made to Karen a long time ago.  
  
I had every desire to break it.  
  
While shoving more cake into my mouth to interrupt my thoughts, I could tell Elli was watching me. It felt creepy, like she was reading my mind.  
  
Elli got up and got herself a sliver of verryberry pie. She took dainty bites and I licked frosting off of the corners of my mouth.  
  
I checked my watch. It was almost 7:00!  
  
"Well, it's pretty late." I exclaimed, getting up.  
  
"OK." Elli said, and she cleared our plates.  
  
While I was walking out the door, I called back "Thank you!"  
  
"Bye." I hear Elli say in a soft whisper.  
  
I went out the door and into the starry night.  
  
As I looked up, I noticed that I could see WAY more stars twinkling in the sky than I could in the city.  
  
I wandered back to the farm and went into the house, getting one last look at the stars.  
  
When I was inside, I saw a puppy lying on the bed.  
  
A note was attached to the red bandana around the puppy's neck.  
  
Dear Drew, the note said: This is a pup that I found wandering around the farm one day. I would like for you to take care of him. He sleeps a lot now, but I know that someday he could win the Annual Dog Race for you. From, Mayor Thomas  
  
I put the note down and picked up the puppy.  
  
"You sleep a lot huh?" I asked the snoozing dog. "Well then the perfect name for you would be Snoozer."  
  
The dog grumbled in his slumber and I chuckled.  
  
I placed Snoozer on the floor and climbed into bed.  
  
"Goodnight." I said before writing in my new diary and falling asleep. #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# I hope you liked this chapter! Please, PLEASE review. I want to know how terrible or good my story is. (my boyfriend is sick!! ~sob~) 


End file.
